Roronoa Zoro/Personality and Relationships
Personality Zoro usually maintains a stern, serious and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost drew his sword on one of the Tenryubito. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zoro is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Zoro has killed before. Despite this, Zoro has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk death for the sake of a little girl he did not know shortly after his introduction. When fighting weaker innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order to not seriously injure them. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. While technically not a samurai, Zoro maintains Bushido to a certain degree (e.g. he consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Zoro would strike the attacker from behind, and Zoro himself considers a scar on the back to be a swordsman's greatest shame). Whether he agrees with them or not, he will stand by Luffy's decisions, stepping in only to point out the seriousness of a situation where it has been overlooked by his crewmates (most notable when they wanted to bring Usopp back into the crew after Usopp challenged Luffy to a duel over the Going Merry and lost). A running gag throughout the series is that while he is very perceptive during battle (as well as out), his sense of direction is extremely poor, to the point of getting lost on a straight path. This is often the result of Zoro not understanding directions. In the Alabasta Arc, he mistakes going north for going up. In the Drum Island Arc, he believes that he can keep the ship on course by heading toward a large cloud (which can move and change shape). He is unaware of his lack of direction. Often when he gets lost, he mutters "the others are lost again". However, after the timeskip, Zoro is the first Straw Hat to arrive back at Sabaody days before the others, shocking Sanji, though it was Perona who helped Zoro reach Sabaody early. He seems to make up for this, though, by confusing a gigantic pirate galleon for a fisherman's small boat when it's pointed out to him. Another running gag of the series is Zoro's ability to effortlessly deliver perfectly timed lines in passing or even during battle that are deemed "cool" by other characters, leading him to be borderline worshiped and idolized especially by crewmates Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. Another running gag is how Zoro keeps untying bandages when he is not fully healed, claiming that they make it hard to move, only to be scolded by Chopper, who tells him that they are there so that he does not move. Zoro is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a swordsman and as "The Pirate Hunter", starting with his 60,000,000 bounty which has doubled since then. He also enjoys the fact that he has a higher bounty than Sanji. During the assault on Enies Lobby, one of the Marines referred to Zoro as "Luffy's underling" much to the delight of Sanji, who quickly became infuriated when Zoro pointed out that Sanji's lack of notoriety puts him below Zoro in status. Since then, once in a while to anger Sanji, Zoro will refer to him as "Pirate A". More recently he has been calling Sanji '#7', referring to his placing in arriving at Sabaody. However, in spite of his personal pride and self-respect, Zoro has shown to be willing to lower himself to the ground in complete humility for the sake of his friends, as was seen when he begged Kuma to spare Luffy's life in exchange of his own (Zoro's). And then again when he shamelessly bowed before Mihawk, begging the Shichibukai who is his enemy, to train him in the ways of the sword. While the crew sails from one island to another, he normally spends time on lifting weights or naps (sometimes both at the same time), only to be regularly awakened in a rather violent way by Nami, Sanji, or (accidentally) Luffy. He also likes to drink alcohol (sake), almost to the degree that Luffy likes meat, and Nami likes money. Also like Nami, he has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. He also regularly reverts to drastic measures to solve simple problems, suggesting solutions that others would normally consider to be their last possible, worst-case-scenario choices. When he and Usopp were accidentally handcuffed together, Zoro's first suggested solution was to cut off one of their hands. He also is one of the first Straw Hat members to suggest killing someone or threatening to kill someone.One Piece Manga - Vol. 4, 8, Chapters 28, 70, Zoro threatens to kill Nami for using him to climb an oily slope by dragging him down instead and stepping on his head to climb to dry ground. After catching up to her, he states with a serious look on his face he will cut Nami to pieces for her betrayal. Zoro can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Zoro is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself "crazy." However, he is able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable. Also, as pointed out in the Skypiea Arc, Zoro is atheist. He does not believe in any god but holds nothing against those who do. When Zoro has the intention to fight seriously, he ties his bandana (normally kept knotted around his left arm) around his head. Zoro lives for the thrill of combat; Scratchmen Apoo commented on his "insane killing intent", acknowledging that Zoro was a "real beast". Indeed, when an average human has the intention of fighting Zoro, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling joyfully whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. Even when not in combat, he often displays a manic smirk that gives the impression of him being a monster. Zoro is also very perceptive, something he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view, as he did in Water 7 by evaluating the best way to handle what, at the time, seemed like Robin's betrayal, and again when the crew wanted to bring back Usopp after he challenged Luffy to a duel over the Going Merry and lost. Zoro is the one who noted that Usopp was at fault for leaving the crew of his own accord. However, while on some occasions he can be the voice of reason, most of the time Zoro rushes into things and leaves it to fate to decide the details, much to the horror of crew members as he fails to see his own fault. He seems to have a very strong belief in fate and destiny in general, making him very similar to members of Blackbeard's crew in several aspects. He has even been known to resort to methods like drawing sticks or casting lots whenever the Straw Hats needed to chose from among their ranks someone to do a particular task. One of the most noticeable instances of this is when he took an interest in the cursed blade, Sandai Kitetsu, and left it up to fate to decide if he would wield it by testing his luck against the sword's curse; he tossed the sword spinning into the air and extended his left arm into its falling path, to see if it would cut him, fully aware that the sword was sharp enough to easily amputate his arm. This is later shown again after the two year timeskip when he tells the pirates of the boat he has just destroyed to blame fate for him ending up on their ship. Unlike some of the members of the crew, Zoro does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against dangerous enemies and has been noted by several of his fellow Supernovas to be capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. He also seems to have taken a liking to fishing. Relationships Crew Though not as much with strangers, Zoro is always ready to protect and save his comrades whenever they are in danger, even at the cost of his own life. For example, in Skypiea, when he noticed the Going Merry being dragged, he told everyone to leave the ship, saying he would stay back alone and protect it. Furthermore, he was willing to trade his life for Luffy's when Kuma first attacked the Straw Hats and he knocked Sanji unconscious when the latter tried to intervene. Another example is when Usopp was trying to escape from a Pacifista while dragging an injured Zoro; during which, despite the severity of his injuries, he told Usopp to escape and let him fight, but was highly objected against. Zoro trusts Luffy implicitly and always follows his decisions whatever the consequences, acknowledging it as a captain's decision, which a crew must carry out without question. He makes it clear that he would turn on his captain if he ever stepped between him and his dream, although during the Thriller Bark arc he says that he cannot fulfill his dream if he did not help his captain fulfill his. Zoro seems to have the most respect for Luffy (this may or not be due to being the first crew member) and this deep respect has been demonstrated on various occasions. For instance, he was willing to throw away his own dreams and ambitions for Luffy's during the appearance of Kuma in the Thriller Bark Arc without the slightest hesitation. And when he was almost on the verge of death from his wound from "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk in the Baratie Arc he tearfully vowed to Luffy that he would never lose again asking was it alright with him as Pirate King. In Chapter 597 he begged Dracule Mihawk to train him (despite it not being honorable) in order to become stronger for Luffy, his captain. Zoro also happens to be one of the only two (the other being Sanji) that does not worry about Luffy when he is in battle, often telling the other crew mates to believe in their captain. Owing to his simple, direct nature, he is often exploited by the more cunning Nami, particularly in financial matters. However, while this irritates Zoro, just like it does for the rest of the crew, he still cares for her and will risk his life to protect her, which he frequently does. The two are the main Straw Hats to engage in drinking, as shown in Whiskey Peak. Zoro does trust Nami's instincts. Zoro is always shown to compete with Sanji and getting into fights with each other over petty matters, often at inopportune moments. This extends to Sanji's cooking, as Zoro rarely acknowledges its quality usually just calling it "okay". However, when the pair fight together against a common foe, they are nearly an unstoppable team. Despite their comical fights and rivalry, they have a brotherly trust and care between them they would never admit to. Zoro also has a habit of insulting Sanji when he is flirting with Nami or Robin. Both have common insulting nick names they call each other. Zoro usually calls Sanji "dartboard brow", "ero-cook" or "dumbass cook"; whereas Sanji often calls Zoro "marimo" (moss head), "shitty marimo" or "shitty swordsman". During the Little Garden Arc, Sanji and Zoro unknowingly took on a similar challenge of dinosaur meat hunting to the one the two legandary giants Dorry and Brogy started 100 years ago (the giants were competing to see who could catch the larger Sea King). From that, and the inhuman amount of power the two possess, their rivalry is similar to legendary status. After the timeskip Zoro still argues with Sanji and has referred to him as "number 7" and himself as "number 1" referring to the order in which they arrived at Sabaody Archipelago. Additionally after the nose bleeding problem Sanji went through, particularly during their adventures in Fishman Island, Zoro invented a new insulting nick name for Sanji "nose bleed" which he first used when the battle against the New Fishman Pirates began. Both Usopp and Chopper are in total awe of his strength and "tough-guy" attitude. He also appears to have a close relationship with Chopper, seeing as the youngest crewmember runs to him when he is scared or in danger, and the swordsman is the first one to jump into action whenever Chopper falls in the water. During the Alabasta Arc, Zoro carried Chopper on a barrow or on his head when they were crossing the desert and rivers. But the strongest display of Zoro's care for Chopper was displayed in Skypiea, when he found him seriously injured from Ohm's Ordeal of Iron, and grew angry enough to the point that he fought Ohm for revenge, a concept he normally does not support. This is probably because Chopper seems to care a lot about Zoro as he is usually the one taking the most damage after battle so Chopper is usually the one healing him. After the Alabasta Arc, when Robin had joined the crew, Zoro was the only one not to trust her (he was the only one she could not bribe, hold debt to, or 'charm'). However, later on, he shows a willingness to protect her if she is in any danger, such as catching her when she was nearly killed by Enel and being the first one to jump to her aid when she was threatened by Aokiji. During his fight with Kaku, he began to develop his Asura technique when Kaku insulted Robin, which greatly angered Zoro. After the Enies Lobby Arc, Zoro completely trusts Robin and they both get along well with each other. Like for the rest of the crew, Zoro would risk his life to protect her too. Amongst the crew, Zoro and Robin are the most calm and serious in any situation. Robin is also the only person amongst the crew that never gets on Zoro's nerves nor angers him over anything due to their similar personalities. Zoro also gets along with Franky, though his tendency to cry a lot gets on his nerves. Since Brook's entrance into the crew, he and Zoro have a sort of respect towards one another perhaps for both being swordsmen. On the Going Merry, he was responsible for using his enormous physical strength to haul up the anchor. Aboard the Thousand Sunny, he spends most his time in the Crow's Nest (which is also a gym) and acts as a lookout. Friends Koshiro Koshiro is Roronoa Zoro's teacher and Kuina's father. One day, a young Zoro came to his dojo for a challenge. Koshiro pitted Zoro against his daughter Kuina and stated that if Zoro loses, he would become a student of the dojo. Zoro accepted the challenge and lost and became Koshiro's student as agreed. On the day after Zoro and Kuina made their vow, Kuina had fallen down the stairs while trying to get a sharpening block and died. On Zoro's request, Koshiro handed him the family's Meito Wadō Ichimonji. After the Enies Lobby incident, Koshiro was seen again in his dojo when his students were asking him about Zoro. He wished Zoro to go on ahead and fulfill his dream. Koshiro also stated that as long as Zoro treasures his sword, it will not matter what person he becomes. In the anime after Zoro had a bounty, many students of Koshiro's school wanted to be just like Zoro. Koshiro is happy. Zoro also seems to like his former teacher. He is grateful for teaching him the sword and giving him the Meito Wadō Ichimonji. He states that he can’t lose this sword no matter what. In addition, he remembers his words while he is fighting a tough opponent or while he is on the verge of death. Kuina Zoro was also childhood rivals and friends with Kuina. He never managed to beat her (losing 2001 straight matches), and aspired to be just as strong as she was. After their 2001st duel, Kuina admitted that, because she was a girl, she believed that as their bodies matured she would one day inevitably lose to Zoro in strength, even though she, like Zoro, dearly wanted to become the world's best. Zoro was annoyed that if he one day surpassed her, she would believe that it was because of her body and not his strength. He made a promise with her that someday one of them would become the world's greatest swordsman. She died soon after in an accident. Zoro holds his vow to Kuina dearly and, whenever he comes close to death (such as during the events with Morgan and Dracule Mihawk), he recalls his memory of her to spur him on. He currently wields her sword, Wado Ichimonji, and intends to achieve their dream to fulfill his promise to her. Johnny and Yosaku Before the storyline, Zoro had traveled around with two training partners, Johnny and Yosaku who called him "Aniki" (older brother). He seemed to share a good relationship with them as a group of traveling bounty hunters, and they traveled with and assisted the Straw Hats from Baratie to the Konomi Islands. When they last saw each other, Zoro parted with them on good terms. However, they acknowledge that they cannot be seen with him, as he is now a criminal. Coby Zoro met Coby while he was imprisoned in Captain Morgan’s base. At first Coby was afraid of Zoro’s bad reputation. However after finding out Zoro’s kind personality Coby started to admire him. Both of them were glad to see each other at Water 7. Ippon-Matsu Although he initially tried to rip Zoro off by trying to get him to sell his Wado Ichimonji for far less than it was worth, Ippon-Matsu grew to respect the young swordsman upon witnessing him test out the cursed sword Kitetsu III (by tossing it into the air and putting his hand out, risking the chance of losing his arm). Matsu's respect for Zoro was so strong that he gave him his best sword on stock, the Yubashiri, free of charge, as well as the Kitetsu, saying that Zoro was one of the best swordsmen he saw in a long time. Two years later, Matsu placed an image of Zoro on his store wall, signifying his admiration. Vivi He got along well with Vivi, who nicknamed him "Mr. Bushido". However, he was the least sad of his crewmates to leave her. Perona He also seems to be in some form of alliance with Perona but it is unknown if this extends to friendship. Kuma has honoured on his promise, having sent Perona to Kuraigana Island, an island filled with dark and spooky ruins, in addition to the malicious castle. Although she has taken up residence in the castle, Perona is not happy because she has no servants or cute animals. As she laments her situation, wishing she was back on Thriller Bark, Roronoa Zoro then lands nearby her. Since Zoro is the only person there, she decides to save him. She brings him to the castle and treats his wounds, but bandages him in a ridiculous manner due to her insufficient medical skills. Later, she helps an apparently injured Zoro read the article about Luffy going to Marineford again by holding it up for him to read. She was complaining that he was taking a long time and that her hands were getting tired. After accepting Zoro's request for training, Mihawk tells Perona to tend to Zoro's wounds. Perona tells Mihawk not to order her around. Perona then asks Zoro about Luffy's message. Enemies He lacks Luffy's trust in others, thus he is often overly cautious when dealing with certain people. But usually, he will resort to intimidation when it comes to most situations, causing others (usually people much weaker than him) to react with complete fear. Zoro has a habit of making many more enemies wherever the crew ventures as compared to any other Straw Hat. Marines Zoro is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. Thus, the Marines consider him as a powerful villain. Zoro has a unique relationship with Tashigi of the Marines. Tashigi and Zoro met in Loguetown, where she helped him search for a new katana. Zoro defeated her once when she attacked him after finding out that he was a pirate, but refused to fight her again in later confrontations due to her uncanny resemblance to his childhood friend, Kuina. So far, whenever he has seen her, he has run away claiming that she is the one person he cannot fight. However, after the timeskip, Zoro now seems to be completely fine around her when they clashed and Zoro did not seem uncomfortable anymore and even commented how she has no will to fight. After Luffy accidentally broke a newly finished statue of Morgan, the captain immediately set after him (considering that he was about to have one of his men killed for just scratching the statue, this is rather humorous as it occurs just as he was about to do the deed), confronting Luffy in the courtyard of the Marine base. Morgan was defeated by Luffy without even landing a single blow, though he was finished off by Zoro as Luffy had to deal with Helmeppo holding Coby hostage. During the Buster Call attack Zoro encountered Shu who had the power of the Sabi Sabi no Mi and successfully destroyed one of Zoro's swords, Yubashiri, with ease. In the anime, he was shown to challenge Zoro to a fight. After destroying Yubashiri, Shu was rendering Zoro immobile with his Devil Fruit powers but was then knocked out by Sogeking's Firebird Star. Sham and Buchi Jango called both Sham and Buchi to fight. While they, at first, acted like cowards, it turned out to be a trick, as Sham took two of Zoro's swords, giving the cats the upper hand; Kuro, wondering what was keeping them, began to insult the new Black Cat Pirates. Sham and Buchi, thinking that Kuro had grown weak, tried to attack, but Kuro quickly got behind them and threatened them with his cat claws. Kuro then gave the order to kill Zoro, Nami and Usopp in three minutes or die. After Zoro swiftly dealt a powerful blow to the two brothers with his (regained) three swords, Buchi, barely having survived, was hypnotized by Jango into gaining super-human strength and recovery to duel against Zoro a second time; the swordsman quickly defeated Buchi once again. Eleven Supernovas Jewelry Bonney first encounters Zoro when he stumbles into town and casually addresses Saint Charloss, prompting the latter to shoot. Being unaware of what was happening; Zoro almost killed him in retaliation. Fortunately, Bonney was able to restrain him and diffuse the situation by faking his death. While exasperated at how clueless Zoro could be for not knowing who Charloss is and the repercussions of killing him would be, she became even more confused when he picked up a man who had previously been shot by Charloss and carried him to a nearby hospital. However Urouge has shown respect for Zoro for standing up and attempting to kill a Tenryuubito, while he himself preferred to "sit it off". He also pondered the strength of the Straw Hat Captain, to have such an incredible person as Zoro with such a high bounty serve under him. While witnessing Saint Charloss abuse a citizen, Scratchman Apoo was suddenly shocked when a newly-arrived Roronoa Zoro tried to defend the man. Fortunately for Apoo and his crew, Jewelry Bonney stopped Zoro and faked the swordsman's death in order to prevent an incident from occurring. Though danger was averted, Apoo sensed a strong killing intent from Zoro as he witnessed the scene, labeling him a "beast". Capone Bege was seen witnessing Roronoa Zoro walking in the path of a Tenryuubito, nearly causing the call for an admiral to the archipelago, if not for the intervention of Bonney. He also noted that even if the Straw Hat Pirates were as crazy as rumors would have it, Zoro was truly insane for drawing his blade against a Tenryuubito. Rival Swordsmen During his journey, Zoro has also made or met many rival swordsmen such as T-Bone, Hatchan, priest Ohm, Kaku, samurai Ryuma and his strongest rival which he dreams to beat, Dracule Mihawk. Zoro tends to fight the second strongest opponents during each arc. Usually after defeating his opponent, the opponent admits defeat gracefully and Zoro and his opponent act friendly to one another (Daz Bones and Kaku both smiled after losing to Zoro, Ryuma gave up his sword to Zoro, and Hatchan later becomes an ally). Dracule Mihawk There is only one swordsman who Zoro aims to defeat in order to become the world's best swordsman and that is none other than Dracule Mihawk. Even though Zoro was outmatched during their battle at the Baratie, Mihawk comes to respect Zoro and allows him to live so he can grow stronger. After the Whitebeard War, Zoro is willing to put down his pride and begged Mihawk to train him in order to become stronger for his crew. Mihawk tells Zoro to go, because he believes that such an idea is foolish and he assumes that Zoro is simply incapable of defeating the baboons. However, Zoro has already defeated the baboons, and wants Mihawk to train him so that he may one day defeat Mihawk himself. He notices that Zoro is putting his pride aside all for the sake of his captain. Mihawk gives in and tells Perona to heal Zoro so they can begin his training, which takes place during the next two years. Daz Bones Having a steel body thanks to his Devil Fruit powers, Mr. 1 was able to withstand all of Zoro's attacks. Despite this advantage, Zoro was also able to withstand Daz's attacks. As the battle continued, Mr. 1 attacked Zoro progressively more brutally with each attack. Much to Mr. 1's surprise, no matter what he did, Zoro would not fall regardless of the wounds inflicted upon him. In the apex of the battle with his opponent completely covered with blood and wounds, Mr. 1 decided to finish Zoro once and for all. However at that very moment, Zoro was finally able to slash through Mr. 1's steel body. Ohm He is defeated by Zoro whom he chases through the Shadanian ruins. Despite Ohm using Mantra to predict his attack, Zoro waits for him to attack to give away his position. He then cuts through Ohm's shape-shifting sword using the 108 Pound Cannon attack which hits Ohm in the processes, defeating him. T-Bone After killing in one blow a Sea King who assaulted their car, T-Bone started running along the tracks by himself, seeking help and chasing the train. He was then reached by the Rocket Man, and after a exchanging some words with Zoro, he battled him on the rails, attacking him. Despite his skills, he was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates’ swordsman. Zoro's blow destroyed his blade and knocked him into the sea as the Rocket Man sped down the tracks. He was later seen floating in the sea and thinking about his defeat, as his men were approaching to assist him rowing on the car bifurcated by Zoro. Kaku During the Enies Lobby Arc, Zoro was matched against CP9's best swordsman, Kaku, who he met and fought previously in the Water 7 Arc. Throughout their heated battle, Zoro and Kaku continually sprouted insults at each other, the latter that underestimated him until the very end of their fight. When Zoro defeated Kaku, they shared a joke and Kaku, injured but honorable, laughed and handed Zoro his key. Before he passed out, Zoro mused an apology for the fellow swordsman. Ryuma Set aflame, Ryuma accepted defeat and decided to give Zoro his sword, heavily believing that the soul of the sword would be most satisfied to serve under the man who defeated its preceding owner. With the corpse housing it destroyed, Brook's shadow rejoined its rightful owner's feet. This made the skeleton rejoice completely. Zoro then replied that it was alright that the zombie lost as long as he was ashamed. Zoro stated he would've liked to have known Ryuma while he was still alive and accepted the samurai's sword as a gift of honorable defeat. Zoro however praised the zombie. Even while it was dying, it still retained the honorable spirit of a swordsman. Zoro stated that he will just pretend the fight he had with the samurai's desecrated corpse never happened. Hyouzou At Fishman Island, Zoro also made Hyouzou his enemy. When Hyouzou goes on a rampage after consuming the Energy Steroids and tries to attack Robin, Zoro intercepts the octopus merman before he reaches her. Zoro comments that Hyouzou will be a good warm-up for the New World, but the octopus swordsman wasn't a match for Zoro who defeated him effortlessly. Kinemon The Straw Hats met a samurai named Kinemon at Punk Hazard. Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Robin first found his legs, his body having been divided up by Trafalgar Law. They soon met up with the other Straw Hats who had his head, and Sanji later helped retrieve his torso from the lake. Kinemon then demonstrated his swordsmanship on Smiley. By attacking with and cutting fire, he was able to clear the way of the slime and even cut through the subsequent explosion caused by their detonation after being ignited. Zoro developed a respect towards the samurai, as both are warriors of honor, and for his skills and way of fighting. His respect for the samurai is great enough for Zoro to offer to help find Kinemon's son Momonosuke and wishes to learn about his fighting style, . References Site Navigation de:Roronoa Zoro es:Roronoa Zoro fr:Zorro Roronoa it:Roronoa Zoro pt:Roronoa Zoro ro:Roronoa Zoro ru:Ророноа Зоро Category:Character Subpages